A Pokemon Harem
by Craze151
Summary: After the discovery of a baby riolu a trap set by his father, a boy and his new found friend embark on marvelous adventures... P.s. does not follow 1 storyline and is mixed with other adventures... other characters include Mewtwo, Ash, Brock, May, Etc.
1. Prologue

**I'm Not Sure Where This Is Going To Go, Or For How Long, But Bare With Me Please…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon at all. **

**P.S. Will contain Lemon in later chapters**

_**Prologue**_

It all started on that very day…

Five months ago…

It was in the forest…

And it was raining…

Hard…

"Damn it, why does my father have to set up these poké-traps anyway! They're useless, its not like he'll ever actually catch anything!" As I checked the last poké-trap, I found a small bundle of blue fur within it.

"What the hell is this?" I asked myself as I lifted the small bundle of fur to find that it was a small pokémon, and a riolu at that.

"oh my god, its freezing," I said in a low voice. I placed the riolu into my jacket, and proceeded to run home.

As I ran into my house, I yelled, "Dad! Guess what?" but as I said that, I realized that it was my father who wanted to capture these pokémon, and use them for his own selfish needs. "Have you found any pokémon in the traps I placed?" he asked me, I thought for a moment.

"Nope, no pokémon today, I think you should give up on the traps, they never catch anything." I said before I ran up to my room and locked the door behind me.

By the looks of the pokémon, I'd say it was a female baby riolu, and it was hurt pretty bad. "Damn it, what do I do? I can't risk my father finding you, who knows what'll happen, but there's no way I can take care of you without the proper equipment either."

As I sat and thought about what to do, the little riolu began to stir in my arms, "Hey there girl, I see your awake." I said softly. The tiny riolu looked up into my dark brown eyes, clutched my shirt tightly, and fell asleep once more.

The next day, I snuck out of the house, and brought the riolu to the pokémon center at the southern end of town. "Nurse Joy, I have a hurt pokémon here that I need you to take a look at. I need to know if it's ok."

As I handed the riolu over to nurse Joy, she woke up and began to struggle in her arms. Just then, she looked over to me, she stared for about a minute until she jumped out of nurse Joy's arms, and into mine.

As nurse Joy reached out to take the little riolu, she began to growl, and nip at the nurse, "Well, it seems she only trusts to be with you. Come with me, there's no way we're going to be able to run any tests out here, " nurse Joy told me as she led me into the back of the pokémon center.

I gently placed the riolu on the operating table, being careful not to wake her up again, and proceeded to walk out of the room until I heard a faint whimper.

When I turned around, the riolu was looking into my eyes again, as if telling me not to leave her alone, so I went and sat back down on a chair in the far corner of the room.

After about five hours, and a little bit of snoozing, riolu was back in my arms, as nurse Joy read the papers I filled out as to where I found riolu, when, and the condition she was in at that time.

Ten minutes later, I was in the waiting room, patiently waiting for nurse Joy to allow me to take riolu back home. I wasn't really sure if I should keep her, but I felt something, deep down inside, that told me, it was meant to be.

When I received the test results, I read over them to check what was wrong with this tiny, helpless creature. All the tests had come back positive, and I was told it was safe to bring her home, but I didn't know how I would explain her to my father. "I don't know what's going to happen when my father finds you, but first things first, you need a name."

As I pondered the question of what to name her, the riolu reached out as touched my face. I looked down at her, and I figured it out, "I'll name you Vanessa," as I said this, she smiled, and licked my hand. "Vanessa it is."

A/n : So what did you guys think, a little much for the prologue, or was it ok?

Be brutal, just don't go overboard. Let me know if you want me to add anything, or change anything, because I didn't make this for myself, I made it for all of you!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Damn you all…. JUST KIDDING!**

**I love you guys, no homo…**

**I don't own pokemon, except for my character Jacob…**

_**Chapter 1 : My Lovely Lucario**_

_**TEN MONTHS LATER…**_

"Yaaaawwwnn!" I yawned loudly as I woke up next to my lovely, 5'6 Lucario, Vanessa. It had been only ten months since I'd met her as a riolu, and eight since she'd evolved into Lucario.

When I tried to get out of bed, she reached up and pulled me right back down, "And just where do you think your going?" she asked me using _**psychic **_to communicate, "Well, I thought I would get up, brush my teeth, and take a shower like I do every morning," I replied sarcastically.

Before I could slip away, she pulled me into a tight embrace, and our faces became only inches apart. At that moment I thought we would finally kiss, but she pulled away just before my father walked in.

I jumped out of the bed to privately talk to my father. Today was the day he would be leaving on a big business trip, so he'd be gone the next 2 months.

We talked for about five minutes, until he handed me enough money for Vanessa and I to survive the next two months alone, and with a tight hug, he walked out the door, into the awaiting taxi.

I ran up the stairs to inform my partner about my fathers departure, and get ready for the long day ahead.

When I was washing up in the shower, I received an unexpected guest as Vanessa stepped in, looking up and down my completely nude body while I was unable to move due to shock.

"Vanessa! What are you doing in here!" I yelled and covered my manhood, but it made her move closer towards me with this look in her eyes, "HEY?" before I could fight back, I was on my back, with Vanessa on top of me holding me down.

"I love you, Jacob," she left me in a state of shock, unable to answer her question. Then, she looked at me with a sad face, "I love you too, Vanessa. After all, we've been partners for 10 months, and I took special care of you for two"

"No, Jacob, I _**LOVE**_ you, I've been in love with you since we first met, and you never even noticed!" I was stunned, I couldn't say or do anything. My brain completely shut down when she began to inch her face closer to mines, and kissed me.

I couldn't move, I couldn't think, hell, I couldn't even breathe. _"Damn it, could I really have been so stupid!"_ I thought to myself, _"I have to make up for it, but when, how?"_

The kiss lasted what seemed like forever before we had to pull away to breathe, "I have a confession to make, I've been in love with you since we met too, but I was afraid you didn't feel that same way. So, over time, I generally put my mind to other things. I just didn't want to be hurt by the person I felt so much love for,"

"Do you really love me?" she asked, nervousness in her voice, "Of course I do, don't ever think otherwise!" I told her, pulling her into another deep, passionate kiss.

Her hand then began making it's way down my chest, to my manhood, but I stopped her before she could reach it.

"Why did you stop me?" she asked, pouting, "I have no idea," I responded, because I truly had no idea why I stopped us from both losing "it" to each other, "I just want to wait, ok?" I tried to tell her, but she put this sad face on, to the point of nearly crying.

"Look, I'm sorry, but now is not the time or place for this to happen," I tried telling her, "So when is?" she replied, "Tonight, we'll make love for the very first time, tonight. Can you wait that long?" she responded by happily smiling, and passionately kissing me one more time.

"Well, we'd better hurry, you know how impatient Ash, Brock, and May get when we take too long," I said, "Yea, May will kick your ass for sure," she replied jokingly as we finished our shower laughing happily.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I forgot to mention where Jacob and Vanessa live, and where Jacob first found her, so here it is…**

**Hometown: Pastoria City**

**Where Vanessa was found: Route 212**

**Map: Sinnoh**

_**Chapter 2: Jirachi, Wish Maker…**_

"Vanessa!" I called from downstairs, "It's time to go!" "Give me a minute! I have a few things I have to grab before we go!"

When we finally left the house, I got a call from Ash to change the meeting place to Hearthome City instead of Veilstone. "Vanessa, change of plans. It looks like we're going to Hearthome instead."

After a few minutes of walking down route 212, it started to rain. "Damn it! It always rains here!" Vanessa said, getting soaked, "well, do you want to go into your poke ball?" I asked her, and she shuddered, 'guess that's a no,' I thought.

We were almost at Hearthome when Vanessa heard a faint cry, "What is it?" I asked Vanessa, whose head jerked to the right, "Someone is in trouble!" she yelled, and ran in the general direction.

"Wait up!" I called to Vanessa who just kept running further and further away, "VANESSA!" I yelled. I couldn't run anymore, but thank God I didn't have to anymore, because Vanessa held a small, wounded pidgey in her arms.

"He's been poisoned. Quick, I put an antidote in your pack before we left!" Vanessa told me. As I searched through my bag for the antidote, and a potion, I stopped and realized, pidgey aren't very common in this area, 'how did this one get here?' I thought.

After treating the pidgey with an antidote and potion, he was up and looked like he wanted to take on the world, "thank you!" the pidgey said. "Did you say something Vanessa?" I asked her, but she nodded her head, "that was me!" the pidgey said, jumping up and down. Then, suddenly, it was coated in a bright light, similar to evolving, but it completely changed its shape into a star, but then it grew a body, hands and feet.

When the light faded, a smiling Jirachi was left in the place of the pidgey. "Thank you two for treating me!" Jirachi said to a shocked human and his partner, "that was a test, and I'm proud to let you know… THAT WAS A TEST! AND YOU TWO PASSED WITH FLYING COLORS!" Jirachi yelled, "As a result, I will grant you each 1 wish, but you can't say the wish in front of your partner, or your wish is void!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. One minute I was treating a wounded pidgey, and the next, I'm about to get 1 wish granted from Jirachi! It all happened so fast!

First, Jirachi took Vanessa a few yards into the forest to make her wish, then he was back for me, and I followed him willingly.

"SO WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO WISH FOR!" he yelled, maybe a little too loud, "well, I've been thinking about it, and I've made up my mind. I wish…"


	4. Chapter 3

A/n: Wanna know what Vanessa and Jacob wished for?…

WELL READ THE SH*T AND FIND OUT YOU DIRTY C*NTS!…

Just kidding! XD

Disclaimer: I still don't own the F**king never-ending pokemon series cuz if I did, that shyyit wouldda ended by now… :D

**Chapter 3: I Wish for the World… **

"So, I have thought long and hard about what I should wish for, and I discovered, my wish should be able to last for as long as I want. Therefore, I have decided to wish for… A MAGICAL STONE THAT WILL GRANT ME ANY WISH I PLEASE!" I yelled at Jirachi.

"Well, if that is what you wish for, a wish granting stone you shall receive!"

Then, suddenly out of nowhere, a blinding light shone, and when it finally died down after a minute or two, Jirachi was gone.

I was left standing there, shocked, "I knew it was too good to be true," I muttered to no one in particular, "how could I actually have thought, _**I**_, would get a wish from Jirachi?"

However, as soon as I finished that last sentence, I saw a peculiar colored rock on the ground. _**'What the hell is this?' **_I thought to myself, 'could this actually be what I wished for?'

I didn't know if what just happened was real or imaginary, but I thought I should test it out first, "I WISH I HAD $100!" I yelled, but I found nothing in my pocket.

Just then, something flying in the wind came and hit me smack in the middle of my face, "What the hell?" I said, taking the green piece of paper off of my face to get a better look at it, "This is… A HUNDRED BUCKS!"

I was still skeptical of the rock and its powers, so as a second test, I wished for a plate of pancakes and some aunt Jemima syrup. Before I knew it, a large plate fell from the sky with about 5 or 6 pancakes and a bottle of Aunt Jemima syrup.

"Wow."

…

After calming down from the hype of my "wishing rock," I began to make my way back to Vanessa. However, I heard a faint cry that caught my attention.

Following the small screams, I came across a clearing, but what I saw broke me to pieces. It was a Gardevoir trying to push off a man who appeared to be her trainer.

He was touching her with his right hand as his left hand held her against a tree by her throat. Then, he took off his shirt and began to unbuckle his pants.

In a fit of blind fury, I picked up a large branch from the ground and rushed at the man, but I already knew I was outmatched.

"HEY DUMB ASS!" I yelled, "LEAVE THAT POKEMON ALONE!"

But he caught the branch, foiling my attack, and threw me a few feet back, quick to overpower me. I was outmatched in weight and height, not to mention his strength. It was like trying to wrestle with a rhino.

However, I had one thing he didn't have… I had a magical rock.

"I WISH HE WAS PARALYZED!"

As the rhino fell to the floor, in utter shock and unable to move, I got up to search for his Gardevoir's pokeball in his backpack a few feet away from the scene.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" the man screamed, "SHE'S MY POKEMON! I HAVE A RIGHT TO DO WHATEVER I WANT WITH HER!" he yelled with more anger than what I felt at that very moment.

Then, I walked over to him, knelt down by his face, looked him straight in the eye and said, "Your rights have just been revoked, asshole."

…

After the incident, I spoke to Gardevoir, and she explained to me that her previous owner was nice to her at first, but over time he began to demand sexual favors from her, but only blowjobs and simple stuff. She also said that the day prior she had read his mind and found out today he wanted to go _**all **_the way and take her.

A few minutes into the conversation I asked her if she wanted to stay with me and she was skeptical at first, but when she read my mind, she knew I was a kind-hearted person and that I would actually take care of her.

Apparently, the guy had used an ultra ball to catch her. What a waste considering I smashed the pokeball into a million pieces. I later wished for a new pokeball that I used to "seal the deal" with Gardevoir.

When I finally met up with a very worried Vanessa, I explained to her what had happened, and how I found my 2nd pokemon. She understood and we were on our way to meet up with the gang.

…

A/n: so I actually want to hurry up and get the next chapter out so I can begin with the Lemon…

p.s. this is actually his first pokemon because Vanessa doesn't really have a pokeball, but Vanessa is still considered his 1st pokemon…

p.p.s. Jacob doesn't have any badges, so the gym challenges will begin somewhere around chapters 5 to chapter 8 (maybe)


	5. UPDATE

Please View My Profile For Information Regarding This, And Other Stories.

Thank You For Your Time. :D


End file.
